Cuerdaesposas de jade :3
by naomi-evans
Summary: Mientras tanto en mi primer fanfic... Muévete- Auch! hazte a un lado me estorbas- Todo esto es tu culpa!- Mi culpa? JA, Quien se enojo en primer lugar?- Me enoje porque eres un grandísimo I-DI-O-TA!- AHS! Odio estar asi ! Quítenme estas malditas esposas de una vez!- Maka y Soul estarán atrapados hasta que el amor los separe... (Esto es una mierda de Summary!) :(
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA HOOOLA CRAYOLAS! COMO ESTAN EN ESTE DIA TAN MARAVILLOSO?! Espero que muy bien y que en su vida les llueva sabrosos caramelos y no les llueva carbón como en mi vida :3 Bueno aquí les traigo (#Sonido de tambores#)… MI PRIMER FANFIC! AAAAAAAAAA! Que en mi opinión es un asco **** Si están leyendo esto son tan valientes como para leer algo que les dará cáncer… Bueno veremos que pasa…**

**Cuerdaesposas de jade?**

**Capitulo 1.- La misión del tesoro?**

**GeneralPov**

Una tarde tranquila, como cualquier otra, en un departamento de Death City, un chico y una chica peleaban dentro de el... Supongo que sabrán de quienes estamos hablando..

- Maka-Chop! - Dijo una chica de cabello cenizo, estampando un libro de 783 hojas en la cabeza del albino

- Aagg!.. Maka por qué hiciste eso? ya me disculpe - Se quejó el, sobando su cabeza por el fuerte golpe que le dio su técnica con su librote.

- POR QUE ERES UN IDIOTA!.. YA VISTE QUEMASTE LA CENA! - Gritó la Ojiverde señalando una hoya de comida que había en la estufa - SABIA QUE NO PODIAS ENCARGARTE DE ESTO!

**FLAHSBACK...**

** MakaPov**

Con una cucharita logre agarrar un bocado del platillo nuevo que estaba preparando, y metermelo a la boca para probarlo,(*Era muy especial para mí, y no les dire por que shhhh… es un secreto jejeje*) Y Soul era demasiado holgazán para pararse y ayudarme un poco..

- mmm... Unos ingredientes mas y estará listo!.

Note que a la cena le faltaba sabor así que fui hacía el cajón donde guardaba los ingredientes...

-No puedo creerlo! no hay nada de lo que necesito, tendré que ir a comprarlo.

Mire a mi compañero que estaba tan relajado en el sillón me dieron ganas de golpearlo en ese instante y el me miro confundido.

-Si quieres puedes dejármelo a mí.. - dijo Soul un tanto arrogante

-Ni loca dejaría mi nueva creación a tu cargo entiendes!- le dije yo convencida

- Vamos Maka, ya no soy un chiquillo, puedo con esto... - El tambien se veía convencido asi que algo en mi me dijo que confiara en el

- Estas segurísimo que puedes con esto? - Lo mire y el solo asintió con la cabeza - Bien te lo encargo, Me voy! ya vuelvo... - Le dije mientras agarraba mi bolso con dinero y me iba de nuestro departamento..

**SoulPoV**

Quien cree Maka que soy, para no poder encargarme de "la cena". Por dios yo soy el gran Soul Eater Evans, el chico más cool del mundo, soy uno de los que eliminaron a Kishin, yo puedo con todo...

20 minutos después

-SOUL DESPIERTA DE UNA PUTA VEZ!- Escuche la voz de Maka furiosa y rápidamente me despertó - ERES...ERES... ERES UN COMPLETO IDIOTA!...- Si después de ese grito sabia que algo andaba mal... Algo huele a quemado... Mierda me olvide de la cena!

- M..Ma..Maka enserio perdóname.. Se me olvido apagar el fuego... T..Tranquila podemos ir a comer afuera- Dije yo esperando como respuesta un: Soul no te preocupes mejor vayamos a comer afuera y la pasaremos genial... Pero en lugar de eso tenía una Maka más enojada que el mismísimo Hulk!

- Maka-Chop!- Eso fue lo que en verdad recibí como respuesta, un libro estampado en mi cabeza de quien sabe cuántas hojas!

**Fin del FLASHBACK**

-SABIA QUE NO PODIAS ENCARGARTE DE ESTO- De pronto un silencio incomodo se formó en todo el apartamento cuando de repente...

-YAHOOOOO! SU DIOS YA LLEGO ALEGRENSE INGENUOS MORTALES!- Tsubaki y Black*Star se encontraban en el marco de la puerta. B*S llego tirando la puerta de una patada al departamento y se dio cuenta del ambiente terrorífico que se encontraba en el... Maka y Soul los dos molestos volteaban a ver al lado contrario de su compañero como si quisieran ignorase el uno al otro **('.'|) (\'.') ( -Asi)**

-Estúpido mono asimétrico rompiste la puerta otra vez... Guuaauu que es este ambiente tan silencioso ¿Huele a quemado? ¿Que paso aqui?- dijo el dios de la simetría que iba llegando con sus respectivas armas Liz y Patty.

- Mejor no saber- dijo la mayor de las Thomson que se veía preocupada con la respuesta de estos

-¿Que quieren? ¿Porque están aquí?- pregunto el albino con el tono que cualquiera se daría cuenta de que se había molestado.

-Shinigami-sama nos quiere ver suponemos que es para alguna misión así que vinimos todos a buscarlos- respondió Tsubaki con su voz suave que la caracteriza

- Bien vámonos- dijo Maka saliendo rápidamente del departamento con los puños cerrados...

- Hai!-atrás de ella la siguieron las chicas excepto Kid, B*S y Soul

Nyajajajaj! A MI NADIE ME DA ORDENES EXCEPTO YO NYAJAJAJAJ !- Dijo el peliazul egocéntrico como siempre

Que paso aquí?- Le pregunto Kid a Soul extrañado por la reacción de su amiga

Nada, solo que la pecho-plano de mi compañera se enojó por una tontería... Vámonos, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí- Dijo la guadaña saliendo de lugar de donde se encontraban el también estaba enojado porque su técnica se enojó con él por nada...

Y En la Death Room...

-Holiwis chicos! Bienvenidos!-dijo el dios de la muerte tan optimista como un niño

- Hola Shinigami-sama para que nos quería? - pregunto Maka acercándose un poco más hacia donde estaba Shinigami

-Les tengo una misión Especial chicos! Bueno les explicare... En Egipto, la ultima princesa tenia guardado algo muy especial en una caja de oro y piedras de jade, nadie sabe que contenía adentro pero muchos suponen que es el gran tesoro que Anubis guardaba se dice que es una esfera que puede desaparecerlo todo a su paso, lo cual la princesa tenía en su poder... Y queremos que ustedes vayan para allá y nos digan que es realmente. Pero les advierto que muchos pre-Kishin están tras el tesoro aunque por alguna razón no llegan hasta el... Su misión es vayan hasta él y averígüenlo - Les Dijo Shinigami con el tono ya serio...

Haiii!- Respondieron todos al unísono...

**Bueno les gusto? Verdad que es un asco? Enserio, como estuvo? Necesito sus consejos yo soy de las típicas tipas que buscan consejos, opiniones y críticas para ser un mejor persona **** Así que por favor mándenme un mensaje privado o review lleno de estrellitas de colores donde diga todo lo que puedan decir de mi fic… PD: Los de las estrellitas es opcional jejej XD :3**

**No olviden dejar un precioso review me haría muy feliz :D**

Que pasara en el próximo cap? Nuestros queridos amigos encontraran lo que buscaban? Se reconciliaran Soul y Maka? Comeré el pastel de fresas que tanto le ruego a mi mamá? Dejare de decir preguntas estúpidas?


	2. Chapter 2

**Cuerdaesposas de jade...**

Shinigami: Holiwis chicos hoy les presento el segundo capítulo del fic Cuerdaesposas de jade!... Tiene un nombre raro tu Fic Naomi-san

Yo: Gracias Shinigami-sama por estar aquí. Pronto sabrás porque tiene nombre raro Muajajajaja los dejare con la intriga!

Shinigami: No seas malita Naomi-san Eso no está bien! Bueno empecemos con en fic!

En el cap anterior...

-Les tengo una misión Especial chicos! Bueno les explicare... En Egipto, la ultima princesa tenía guardado algo muy especial en una caja de oro y piedras de jade, nadie sabe que contenía adentro pero muchos suponen que es el gran tesoro que Anubis guardaba se dice que es una esfera que puede desaparecerlo todo a su paso lo cual la princesa tenía en su poder... Y queremos que ustedes vayan para allá y nos digan que es realmente pero les advierto que muchos pre-Kishin estan tras el tesoro aunque por alguna razón no llegan hasta el... Su misión es vayan hasta él y averiguenlo - Les Dijo Shinigami con el tono ya serio...

Haiii!- Respondieron todos al unísono...

Capítulo 2 .- Conflicto en el viaje a Egipto..

GeneralPov

En el aeropuerto de Death City...

-Los que van rumbo a Egipto en el vuelo de las 8:00, favor de pasar a la compuerta 16, el avión está a punto de despegar, tengan un cómodo viaje... - Ese mensaje que dijo la señora del altavoz, se escuchaba por todo el aeropuerto, no era tan grande que digamos

-YAHOO! ES EL VUELO DE SU DIOS! HORA DE IRSE- anunció Black*Star a sus amigos haciendo todo un alboroto entre las demás personas que estaban en el aeropuerto

-Cállate! No grites que llamas la atención de todos asimétrico!- Es muy obvió saber quién lo dijo, y golpeo en la cabeza a su compañero

-Auch! ESO DOLIO! COMO TE ATREVES A LASTIMAR A TU DIOS!- Dijo el ninja, sin dejar de gritar ...

- Por favor, Black*Star deja de gritar es un aeropuerto no molestes a los demás, si?- Dijo Tsubaki tratando de tranquilizar a su compañero y logrando que se callara

-Bien ahora de irnos... Mmmm... Donde es la compuerta 16? Maka... Tu que todo lo sabes y lo que no lo inventas... sabes dónde es?- Dijo Liz Thomson tratando de animar a su amiga que no iba tan feliz que digamos

-No, no se.. Y tu irresponsable :( - dijo la ojiverde refiriéndose a su arma... (Aclaración: Como saben Maka y Soul se pelearon.. Y desde el día anterior Maka empezó a decirle a Soul Irresponsable)

-Es por allá... Tonta Pecho-plano- Señalo el albino a una puerta del lado izquierdo, También hizo que Maka se enojara AUN MAS!

-Maaaaakaaaaaa - La Rubio cenizo alzo un libro que traía para el viaje de 1232 páginas- CHOP! ADEMAS DE IRRESPONSABLE ERES IDIOTA! Ya vámonos que llegaremos tarde!- Dijo ella acercándose a la puerta de la izquierda y dejando a su amigo inconsciente el en piso...

-JAJAJAJJAJAJ Dejaron a Soul como una alfombra jejejejejjejejejejjeje XD - Se río la menor de las Thomson de su amigo

-Te toca arrastrarlo Kid. Maka tiene razón el es un idiota y llagamos tarde al vuelo, corran!- Dijo la pistola corriendo con sus amigos y Kid llevando arrastrando a su amigo inconsciente...

**Y en el avión...**

**MakaPov**

Por Shinigami-sama Ya estoy harta! Soul no sabe lo importante que era esa cena para mi! Y lo peor es que no le pienso decir por que! Quiero gritar agggg!

A ver cuál es mi asiento?- Trate de ignorar mi odio por un momento y mire a mi boleto para ver el número de asiento que me tocaba- Aquí esta! 12 C Perfecto junto la ventanilla, así olvidare por un momento al idiota de Soul!...

Segundos después llegaron mis compañeros y como siempre B*S llego haciendo un alboroto!

-QUE PEQUEÑO ES ESTE AVION PARA UN DIOS COMO YO! TSUBAKI MEJOR VALLAMONOS EN OTRO AVION DIGNO DE UN DIOS Nyajajajajaj!-

-Lo siento B*S pero no podemos irnos en otro avión ya compramos boletos para este así que nos tendremos que conformar- Dijo Tsubaki a veces no sé cómo es que logra aguantar al odioso de Black*Star

BIEN, PERO DE REGRESO NOS IREMOS EN UNO MAS GRANDE YA QUE NO ME CONFORMO CON ESTA PEQUEÑES!- Como me choca los gritos que pega me dan una jaqueca :(

El avión si estaba pequeño pero no se me hacía TAN pequeño era como de 13 metros de largo aproximadamente y en la parte derecha dentro del avión habían dos asientos y en la izquierda uno... Yo me senté en los de dos.. **.Estos son asientos... más o menos estaba así como abajo...**

# A( ? ) pasillo B( ? ) C( Maka ) # -ventana

(El que entendió, entendió) Fin del guia de naomi-san...Volviendo con MakaPoV...

Aver que acientos nos toca a mí a a Black?.. A Black le toca e mí... A! El 6 B :) - dijo Tsubaki caminando por el pasillo - Aqui es!

-Ja, EL DIOS VA EN LA VENTANILLA YAHOOO!- dijo El simio sentándose de golpe en su lugar y Tsubaki al lado de él..

Después entraron Liz y Patty me pregunto en que asientos les tocara?

-Mmmm... A ver Patty tu estas en e yo en el 9 B... Mira es justo aquí..- Estaban 3 asientos atrás de B*S y Tsubaki

Me pregunto dónde estará Kid? Se me olvida alguien? No! No lo creo -.-

De repente entra Kid con un bulto arrastrado.. O pero que cosa más fea! Ya sé que es! Es un Estúpido irresponsable!

- Mi asiento es el 8 A..SI ES PERFECTAMENTE SIMETRICO!...- Esa obsesión por la simetría es un problema me pregunto quién me tocara a mi lado?- Ahora donde le toca a Soul? Mmmmm Le toca el 12 B.. Donde es?- No, no puede ser! Nooooo..

A! Hola Maka, al parecer a Soul le toca ju-

Nooo no quiero llévatelo!- Le dije interrumpiendo antes de que dijera lo que no quería escuchar no quería estar con él me causaría más molestias además estaba totalmente inconsciente después de mi golpe

Pero Maka no se pueden cambiar los asientos.. Bueno de echo si se puede pero a quien se los cambiaría?-

Esa era una buena pregunta Kid no querría cambiar ya que a él le toco un numero perfectamente simétrico, y a Liz y Paty son hermanas y no quisieran estar con Soul, y Tsubaki y B*S... Que como es posible están dormidos! Con quien puede cambiar!?

-Este es 11 A- dijo un chico más o menos de nuestra edad con pelo negro y una franja roja pintada en su flequillo debo admitir que era atractivo... Kid y Yo lo miramos como en cara de súplica

-Disculpa... Querrías cambiar de lugar con él?- pregunto Kid alzando a Soul para que lo viera mejor

- Ahh? C..Claro...Mmmm.. Podría saber Por qué?- dijo el, se veía que era un chico amable y me transmitió confianza

- Pues veras a este amigo nuestro llamado Soul, está enojado con mi amiga Maka, la que está aquí , y al parecer les toco en la misma columna de asientos y ella no quiere estar junto a el...- Kid no tenías que darle tantas explicaciones! Yo solo le mostré una sonrisa penosa de mi parte..

-Ya veo, bueno entiendo puedes cambiarlo a mi lugar- Al parecer lo convencimos yupiiii!

-Muchas gracias- le dije mientras se sentaba junto a mí - No hay problema- Me respondió con una sonrisa

-A ver amigo tú vas aquí... Te colocare perfectamente simétrico- Kid coloco a Soul en el asiento en una forma perfectamente simétrica como colocan a los muertos en sus ataúd- Listo ya me voy a sentar...

-Atención! Estamos a punto de despegar favor de mantenerse sentados durante el despegue asegurase de que su cinturón de seguridad este abrochado y su teléfono apagado Gracias...- Menciono la azafata. Y le hice caso y me abroche el cinturón

-Me llamo Toru y tú te llamabas Maka, no? Mucho gusto- me dijo estrechando mi mano.

-Gusto en conocerte Toru...mmmmm- Busque un tema de que hablar para que no se formara un silencio incomodo- Y para que viajas a Egipto?

- Pues yo vivo en Egipto pero viaje a Death City para ingresar al Shibusen para que Shinigami-sama me acepte asi que regreso por mis cosas y ademas necesito un compañero. Ahh perdón sabes que es el Shibusen?- Que? El va ingresar al Shibusen?

- Pues claro que se, que es eso si yo voy ahí! Tu que eres, técnico o arma?- Dije emocionada podríamos tener otro compañero en el equipo! Solo falta Chrona pero está en una misión en España :(

- Yo soy arma, una espada de energía (Aclaración: El es un arma tipo como la de halo... Los que no saben cómo es busquen en imágenes) Y tú? - Woow! Es un arma espero que le vaya bien en el Shibusen...

- Pues yo soy téc...-

- ERES TECNICO GENIAL! QUERRIAS SER MI COMPAÑERA? - Pero qué? me interrumpió y agarro mis manos... Pobre, no tiene compañero pero.. No, no puedo yo ya tengo a Soul, por más irresponsable que sea el siempre será mi compañero... Como se lo digo de la mejor manera?

- Lo siento yo ya tengo compañero, Es el idiota que esta desmayado por allá- Le dije señalando a Soul esperando que no se sintiera mal

-aaa entiendo, no hay problema- Me dijo mostrando una sonrisa pero yo sabía que era falsa...  
**  
SoulPoV**

Ahhh! Donde estoy 11 A? Me duele la cabeza Que paso? Estoy en el avión? Lo único que recuerdo es que Maka me golpeo Y Maka?

Escucho y la risa de Maka atrás... Volteo a ver... Que! está hablando con un desconocido y ademas riendo?! ¿Qué es este sentimiento de enojo dentro de mí porque de repente quiero golpear algo?

-(*Sera que tienes celos Evans*)- Maldito diablillo. Yo celos de Maka no, no lo creo!

Eh? Mi boleto dice que me toca en el 12 B junto a Maka porque estoy aqui.

-(*Querías estar junto a ella. Al parecer tenemos un enamorado*)- Ja, No digas más tonterías eso nunca pasara

-(*Cree lo que quieras, es tu problema*)- Ya me tienes arto vete!

- PERO QUE PASO!- Pero que hice? grite y llame la atención de todos.

- Hey! No grites algunos duermen! - Me dijo Liz aventándome una caja de audífonos.

Llegando voy a preguntarles muchas cosas! Esto no se queda así!

** Que tal les gusto este cap? Tengo que agradecer a Shinigami-sama por pestarme un ratito de su tiempo y estar aquí presente GRACIAS!**

Shinigami: No hay de que Naomi! :3

Ejejjejje me das risa Shinigami XD... Bueno regresando al tema... Se preguntaran por que no fui directo asía Egipto..

Bueno trate de hacer la historia de que paso durante el viaje para que fuera más largo y el fic durara más... En el próximo capitulo Nos visitara el gran Spirit y abra más del drama, los enojos, y lo que mas buscan el romance. Así que no dejen de leer

No olviden dejar un precioso Review diciendo que opinan de este cap y salvaran a un pingüino! TODOS SALVEN A UN PINGÜINO!

Shinigami: Adiosito chicos! Que tengan un lindo día! n.n/

PD: Mi mamá si me compro el pastel de fresas Yupiiii :D  



	3. Chapter 3

**Cuerdaesposas de jade...**

Yo: HOLAS! n.n/ perdón por tardar tanto en subir el cap.. Pero hoy tenemos a Spirit-kun con nosotros! Viva!

Spirit: HOLITAS! Que genial otro capitulo de Cuerdaesposas de jade! Por que no salí en los demás capitulos Naomi-san?! QUIERO ESTAR JUNTO A MI MAKITA!

Yo: Tranquis! No saliste porque cuando Shinigami les dio la misión tu estabas de mujeriego con Blair, y no pase la parte donde Shinigami, te decía que se habían ido ya a la misión! Pero no te pongas mal en el proximo capitulo si saldrás ! Si!  
Disfruten el capitulo...

En el capitulo anterior... :3

Escucho y la risa de Maka atrás... Volteo a ver... Que! esta hablando con un desconocido y ademas riendo?! ¿Que es este sentimiento de enojo dentro de mi por que de repente quiero golpear algo?

-(*Sera que tienes celos Evans*)- Maldito diablillo. Yo celos de Maka no, no lo creo!

Eh? Mi boleto dice que me toca en el 12 B junto a Maka por que estoy aqui.

-(*Querias estar junto a ella. Al parecer tenemos un enamorado*)- Ja, No digas mas tonterías eso nunca pasara

-(*Cree lo que quieras, es tu problema*)- Ya me tienes arto vete!

- PERO QUE PASO!- Pero que hice? grite y llame la atención de todos.

- Hey! No grites algunos duermen! - Me dijo Liz aventandome una caja de audífonos.

Llegando voy a preguntarles muchas cosas! Esto no se queda asi!

Capitulo 3 .- Como es posible? Es solo una cuerda!

SoulPoV  
  
Ya habíamos llegado al aeropuerto de Egipto, estábamos esperando que nuestras maletas bajaran ... El viaje fue un asco, todo el tiempo me la pase con dolor de cabeza en el avión, no se si era por el golpe de Maka o por el sentimiento extraño que sentí en el avión...

Si, estaba de un humor de perros!  
Donde demonios estaba Maka?Saben que, mejor que nadie sepa donde esta, de por si se enoja por todo.

- YAHOO! EL VIAJE ESTUVO GENIAL!- Lo único que me faltaba B*S... Solo esta aqui para empeorarme la jaqueca con sus malditos gritos...

- Jejejejejejeh XD Si Jejejejjeje XD Mi parte favorita fue cuando nos dieron la comida! Jejejejejejeh XD - Que Patty nunca se cansa de reír? Su risa es igual de escandalosa que B*S

-Oye Soul-kun, no has visto a Maka?- Me pregunto Tsubaki.  
Si, como supiera donde estaba al fin y al cabo ni me interesa.

-No, no se... por que preguntas?- me dio curiosidad saber nada mas..

-Es que como pronto van a salir las maletas, se me olvido preguntarle cual era la suya- Pues la maleta de Maka siempre es la que usamos en nuestras misiones fuera de Death City - De casualidad sabes cual es? - Me pregunto

- Si, es una color verde con calaveras rojas **(Aclaracion de Naomi-san: Las calaveras son como la cara de Shinigami-sama)  
**  
-Gracias Soul-kun-  
Me dijo Tsubaki creo que ella es la única persona que no te causa dolor de cabeza con solo verl

-Están buscando a Maka?- Llego preguntando el dios de la simetría . Repito a mi no me interesa donde esta ella me causa muchos problemas.

-Si Kid-kun, sabes donde esta?- Dijo Tsubaki.

- Si hace rato se fue con su "nuevo amigo" a comprar algo. Al parecer se llevan muy bien. - Un amigo nuevo? Se fue a comprar algo con su nuevo amigo? Agggg... Este sentimiento extraño otra vez!

- Mira allí viene.. MAKA!- Menciono Tsubaki. Volte a ver solo por curiosidad...

¿Que? Es el chico que estaba hablando con Maka en el avion.

- Hola chicos! Miren les presento a Toru. El va a ingresar al Shibusen, el es un arma. Al parecer vive aquí en Egipto pero ahora en adelante vivirá en Death City. No es genial! -

Que va ingresar al Shibusen el tipo que me quito mi lugar? Y ademas es un arma. Como si no pudiera estar peor mi dolor de cabeza.

- Mira el es Black*Star y ella es su arma Tsubaki Nakatsukasa ella es Liz y su hermana Patty Thomson armas de Death The Kid hijo del shinigami ... - siguió explicando mi Tecnica señalando a cada uno de mis amigos mientras los nombraba... Pero no me menciono! Que le pasa?

- Ejem!... No te falta alguien?- Le dije quejandome... Enserio esta muy enojada conmigo para no mencionarme?

- Agg, se me olvidaba el es Soul Eater Evans, el Idiota de mi arma- La mire con cara enojada..."Que gran presentación"... *Noten mi sarcasmo porfavor!*

- Gusto en conocerlos a todos... - Dijo el chico sonriendo. Por alguna razón siento un gran enojo al verle la cara -

- Miren, ya están empezando a bajar del avión las maletas! TODOS ATRAPEN SU MALETA!- avisó Patty. He inmediatamente la banda giratoria se empezó a moverse rápidamente. Y todos fueron a atrapar su maleta yo incluido.

Ya todos tenían sus maletas. Y yo tenia la duda en donde nos quedaríamos...

-Ya tienen donde quedarse?- Pregunto Toru... Que le importa donde nos vayamos a quedar!

- Si, mi padre nos reservo unas habitaciones, en un pequeño hotel- respondío Kid... Me pregunto, como serán los hoteles aqui en el Cairo?

- Oh Ok, Bueno me tengo que ir a mi casa por algunas cosas que tengo que preparar. Adiós chicos!- Dijo el despidiendo de nosotros. Cuando fue avanzando por donde estaba mi técnica, se detuvo y, por lo que alcancé a oír le dijo...

- Gracias por todo, fue un honor conocerte Maka, y espero que nos veamos otra vez- Mierda sentimiento extraño!

-Yo Tambien lo espero adiós Toru!- Se despidió tambien con una sonrisa.  
Y si mas preámbulo el se fue.

**MakaPoV  
**  
-HEY Maka! Al parecer tu nuevo amigo ya te echo el ojo- me dijo Liz con cara picara lo que hizo que me sonrojara..

- Q-Que! C-Claro que no!- Le dije de golpe.

Debo admitir que Toru me cayo bien pero no TAN BIEN! Es lindo y todo pero... Creo que no siento el sentimiento del amor dentro de mi..

-Bueno, di lo que quieras! Ya veremos el espectáculo cuando se te declare - Me dijo ella.

Despues de viajar en el avion en el cual solo viajamos aproximadamente 8:00 hrs nos dirigimos al hotel, en cual nos hibamos a hospedar (*Por suerte, no me toco en la misma habitación de Soul*) solo dejamos nuestras cosas en las respectivas habitaciones, y nos dirigimos a la misión no teníamos mas tiempo que perder...

Y en el oeste de la ciudad del Cairo... Nos encontrábamos en frente de la pirámide que nos había contado Shinigami-sama. Se nos hizo muy extraño ver como las almas de kishins flotaban al rededor,lo que me dio muy mala espina. Según el pequeño cofre de la princesa, esta ubicado en el centro de la pirámide.

- Y Bien, quien se atreve a entrar? Al parecer a nuestros queridos amigos no les fue muy bien que digamos- Pregunto Kid quien estaba tocando el alma de un Kishin que estaba cerca de el.

- Tenemos que intentar. Aunque me da curiosidad por que los pre-kishin no llegaron a entrar... - Le dije, si era muy extraño..

-ORE-SAMA NO TIENE MIEDO NYAJAJAJJAJA! ANDANDO!- Dijo Black* Star acercándose a la entrada...

- Espera B*S, aún no sabemos por qué no pudieron entrar estas almas!... WOW Pudieron pasar?...- Le dije yo tratando que no entraran pero ya se me habían adelantado... De un momento a otro nos encontrábamos dentro de la pirámide...

-!YAHOOO ESTO EL GENIAL!- Menciona B*S con entusiasmo..

- Perfecta simetría por donde quiera que mires!... ES MARAVILLOSO! - Kid se unió a B*S admirando todas las esquinas de la pirámide.

- Esto es si que es Cool!- Dijo Soul con una de sus típicas sonrisas... Aggg! Como me molesta debo admitir que me gusta verlo sonreír de esa manera... Pero que estás pensando? sigues enojada con el!.. Maka raciona!

-Aún sigo sin entender por qué ellos no pudieron pasar..- Les dije tratando de olvidar mentalmente lo que acaba de ocurrir.

-Supongo que ellos no tenían buenas intenciones, y la pirámide capto su presencia demoniaca, o algo por el estilo..- Me contesto Liz, puede que ella tuviera razón. Era hora que me dejara de preocupar al fin y al cabo entramos, no es asi?

-Miren allá! Brilla demasiado!- Dijo Patty señalado un gran resplandor!

- Ese es... EL COFRE DE LA PRINCESA! Lo encontramos! - Dijo el joven Shinigami acercándose un poco a donde venía ese resplandor...

-Llego la hora de saber que se encuentra dentro de el- Dijo Soul yendo directamente donde estaba el cofre y tronando sus dedos yo solo fui tras el..

Kid que ya estaba enfrente del cofre, tomo la caja de piedras de jade entre sus manos y una mano se acercó a la cerradura y...

- Pero que pasa? No se abre..! - Que como es posible!

- A VER, DEJA QUE TU DIOS LO INTENTE! - B*S le arrebato la caja se sus manos y con muchos intentos de abriría no logro nada..

- NO SE ABRE! ABRETE MALDITA COSAA! - B*S en un momento de desesperación lanzo la caja por los aires! Maldición el cofre tengo que atraparlo!

En un movimiento rápido me lancee para atraparlo pero Que? Soul también!? O no.

Soul y yo logramos sostenerlo con nuestras manos entrelazadas. No puede evitar sonrojarme al ver lo que el cofre había causado. Lo único bueno es que lo habíamos logrado atrapar...

De repente la caja comenzó a brillar y abriendo su tapa empezó a elevarse! Mis manos aun seguían con las de Soul. Y cuando, por vergüenza las iba a separar, la caja cayo otra vez en nuestras manos dejando ver a todos lo que contenía adentro...

-Como puede ser posible?- Yo obviamente estaba sorprendida

- Tanto para esto?- Mi arma también

- Es... - Kid no lo podía creer..

Todos: UNA SIMPLE CUERDA!

**Yo: Cha cha chan Channn! Leche con pan! Jejejj XD Que tal!? Los sorprendí!? Que te pareció Spirit-kun**

Spirit: QUE, POR QUE EL DIENTES DE TIBURON ESTA TOMANDO DE LA MANO A MI MAKITA!? NO LO PUEDO PERMITIR! Aggggg !

Yo: Bueno gracias Spirit-kun por estar aquí ^^ Ya te puedes ir! (Antes de que este se salga de control jejejej XD) SEGURIDAD!

Spirit: NO ME LLEVEN! MAKKAAAAA!

Perdonen la interrupción Jejeje XD Gracias por seguir leyendo esta asquerosa historia :3

No olviden dejar un bellísimo Review o saltare por mi ventana!

Lectores: -Si suicidate Naomi-san!- Nadie te quiere! - Habrá fiesta y como platillo principal Naomi a la parrilla! -

Jejejej XD Si soy en platillo principal! Jejej XD Ok No..  
PD: En el próximo capítulo Chrona Makenshi estara con nosotros! No se lo pierdan :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Cuerdaesposas de jade..**

**Yo: WOOOOOOLAAAAAASSSS! Cuanto tiempo a pasado ^^ no saben como los extrañe! Hoy tenemos a una invitada especial a la que todos amamos! CON USTEDES LA GRAN Y ESPECTACULAR (* Toru haciendo sonido de tambores*) CHRONA MAKENSHI!**

**Chrona: h-heee... H-hola... mmm... No se lidiar con presentaciones..**

**Ragnarok: Tonta! Arruinaste todo! * jalando los cachetes***

**Chrona: Auusssh Duesle ! Persdonhs! ... Lo Shiento Naomish- hshan..**

**Yo: Chrona, Nooooo ! Se me olvidaba Ragnarok también esta aquí n_n .. Sueltala!**

**Ragnarok: No me obligaran muajajajjajajaja *Jalando aun mas los cachetes***

**En el capitulo anterior...**

**-Como puede ser posible?- Yo obviamente estaba sorprendida**

**- Tanto para esto?- Mi arma también**

**- Es... - Kid no lo podía creer..**

**Todos: UNA SIMPLE CUERDA!**

**Capitulo 4 .- No quiero estar asi!**

* * *

**MakaPoV**

Vinimos hasta aquí para solo descubrir que era una miserable cuerda! Psssss Que bola de Anubis ni que nada Una cuerda es el mejor tesoro para una princesa...

Espera mis manos siguen entrelazadas con las de Soul! Maldicion! Tengo que separarlas!

Alcé las dos manos con el objetivo de soltar las manos del "irresponsable". Pero al instante que las separe, la caja se le resbalo a Soul, haciendo que se cayera al suelo, y una piedrita de jade se le desprendiera... TORPE! TORPE! TORPE! Soul y B*S me miraban con una cara de ERES TORPE! TORPE! TORPE!

- Que hiciste idiota! Por tu culpa se rompió! Eres Torpe o que! - Me dijo mi arma enojadisimo gritándome a la cara, que cualquiera diría que tuvo un día de perros. Debo admitir que me asusto un poco.

- Que? Por mi culpa! A quien fue que se resbalo, eh? - Le dije contestándole en su cara de estúpido! Fue su culpa, por que el que estaba sosteniendo la mayor parte del maldito cofre, era el! Y por su descuido se le resbalo!

- Ahora me vienes con que es mi culpa! No has leído demasiados libros ya, para no darte cuenta de que la idiota eres tu! ¡Lo mas insoportable es tener de compañera, a alguien como tu! Largate con tu nueva arma. Como se llamaba? A ya se Toru! Se que te enojaste tanto para remplazarme con el! - Me sorprendió lo que me dijo. Aunque estuviéramos odiandonos a muerte el no me diría algo tan... Cruel. '-'

No le conteste y baje la cabeza. Tenia ganas de llorar, maldecir, pegar un grito, salir corriendo como lo hacia de niña cuando veía a mi padre con otra mujer que no era yo o mi mamá, culpar a alguien, en fin, quería hacer algo.

Pero la tristeza era tan pesada que me hundió en el suelo frente a mis amigos y el chico que me había causado tanta tristeza.

- Hey! Peleando no se soluciona nada! - Intervino Liz... Tenia razón pero lo que me dijo no se perdona! Y aprentando el puño le dije...

- CONQUE ASI QUIERES JUGAR!-En ese momento empece a llorar. -CONSIGUETE OTRA COMPAÑERA! TORU SERA MEJOR ARMA QUE TU! TE-TE- TE ODIOOO SOUL- Quien podría no llorar en un momento así. Solo quiero salir corriendo y eso hice...

Pero una extraña fuerza me atrajo de nuevo... Que esta pasando? Mi muñeca derecha esta brillando y jalándome... Pero... A soul le brilla la muñeca izquierda! Y la cuerda también saca su resplandor! Yo me jalaba y jalaba al lado contrario, pero nada funcionaba, me seguían jalando, como si quisiera que regresara...

Esa extraña fuerza llego a juntarme con Soul... Y rápidamente la cuerda se estiro y se enrosco en nuestras muñecas... Sacando un brillo inigualable que te quemaría los ojos, así que todos con sus brazos se los taparon ... Se sentía muy caliente... Que carajo esta pasando!

El brillo se desvanecía cada vez mas... Y el calor Tambien... Soul y yo echamos una mirada a nuestras muñecas y...  
QUE, TENEMOS UNAS ESPOSAS?!

- Que fue eso?! - menciono Kid

-Maka-chan?- pregunto mi amiga pelinegra preocupada.

- One-chan que son las cosas que tienen Maka y Soul?- le pregunto Patty a su hermana, osea Liz

-Se llaman esposas, y sirven para no separaste nunca de uno, o para que los policías te arresten cuando haces algo que no derivas de hacer... Y al parecer aquí el destino no quiso que estos dos se separaran.

- Como paso?! He? QUITENME ESTO! - Me jale las esposas desesperada... Y-yo no quiero estar aquí... Quiero irme y no hablar con nadie. No quiero estar con Soul prefiero mil veces estar con el insoportable de Excalibur :'(

- Como no quieres estar junto a mi... Apartate!- Me grito, el inombrable Lo Odio! convirtiendo su brazo es guadaña y dándole un golpe a las esposas. Con el objetivo de romperlas... Pero no funciono.

- NYAJAJAJAJAJ NO SE QUE CARAJO PASO PERO YO ORE-SAMA, SE LAS QUITARE!- B*S se acerco Tambien con el objetivo de romperlas... Pero si nadie logra romperlas?...

Que haré!

**SoulPoV **

Y He me aquí, yo con una Maka enojada. Y atada a mi por unas muy raras esposas, viendo como mi mejor amigo intenta romperlas...

Ahora que lo pienso... Le dije a Maka algo muy feo y cruel... no se si fue por que enserio me saco de mis casillas, o por un impulso de idiotez!

-(*Lo que paso, es que no soportaste la idea de que coletitas ,te pudiera remplazar con el otro mas guapo y amable que tu Evans. Y por miedo tu le dirijiste todo tu enojo a coletitas ya desesperado, por la mezcla de pensamientos que te había causado. Lo sentí en tu alma*).- Ja, Yo, miedo? De que la pecho plano de mi enojona técnica, me remplazara? No es posible jajajaj ... No tengo ganas de hablar contigo, largate!

-(*Corrección, Extecnica ya no es, ni nunca volverá a ser tu técnica, por tus celos posesivos. Te lo mereces*)- DIJE QUE TE LARGARAS!

Primero tengo que descubrír como salir del primer problema. QUE COÑO HARE PARA QUITARME ESTAS COSAS VERDES DE MIS MUÑECAS?! Me siento incomodo atado con Maka asi..,

Me lo habrá dicho enserio? Creo que me pase de la línea... Maka no me hagas esto... P-porfavor...

* * *

**NaomiE: Que tal me quedo. Hice este capitulo en un momento de antinspiración! Ya medio entendieron? Tu entendiste Chrona?**

**Chrona: U-Un poco N-naomi-san..**

**NaomiE: Que bueno! Me alegra tenerte aquí pequeña e inosente Chrona! *Dando palmaditas en la cabeza***

**Chrona: e-emm... No se como lidiar con cumplidos. *sonrojada***

**NaomiE: jejejej XD. Bueno ustedes entendieron? O soy una pésima escritora y no redacte bien lo que quería plantear en la trama. Les gusto? O fue un asco que les dio cáncer al leer y ya no quieren que siga escribiendo. :(**

**Bueno si tienen alguna opinión o sugerencia. DEJEN UN HERMOSOS REVIEW! PORFAVOOOOOORRRRRRR! *En rodillas, suplicando, y rogando***

**PD: Veré si en el próximo capitulo traeré al maestro que todos queremos! El profesor Stein! Yeiiiiii ...**


End file.
